diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Horadric Cube
The Recipes section needs splitting up and linkin. Even moving to Horadric Cube Recipes is a viable alternative. "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 08:36, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, that's true. I'll move it to Horadric Cube recipes. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 08:59, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ::I think someone with more time should do that. It's bigger than I thought. I hate that I don't have the time to do this kind of things anymore. :( - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 09:04, 4 September 2008 (UTC) What happens if you drop it? And then save and exit without picking it up again? Will the Cube be gone forever? Or will it remain where it fell? Or will it be back to where you obtain it? :Starshade 08:45, February 28, 2010 (UTC) What happens if you drop Horadric Cube If you get lost the Cube, it'd be brought back to its former place. You can find it in the Halls of the Dead in the chest. Archantyrael 12:11, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : So it returns to where it's obtained, huh? I'd never got the courage to try it myself. Thanks for telling.:) :Starshade 16:37, March 2, 2010 (UTC) hey are you able to hold more then one cube? just never thought to try it, but i would assume its possible... ~^.^ zrac 20:32, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Zrac, did you play multiplayer game? Have you completed Horadric Stuff qwest with you friends? Did you try to pick up one more the cube besides your own one? Did you know that if you pick Wirth's Leg '''up and "save and exit", then enter the game again and go back to '''Tristram and touch Wirth's Body, you can find another Wirth's Leg? - If you try to pick it up you hero '''would say "It's impossible!". So, if you try to pick the |Cube; Wirth's Leg; Khalim's remains; Horadric details; Helforge Hammer | once again, you hero can't place it in his Inventory until he drop one of their "duplicates". Once my hero (Paladin) have a very little fire resistance, so, I've decided to kill The Smith two times. So I got two Hammers, giving '''Fire Resist +40%. '''But I was not able to have im my inventory both hammers, so I've took the one Hellforge Hammer to Pandemonium Fortress and dropped it there, then came back to Hellforge to pick up another Hammer and destroy Soulstone. then I went to fight the Diablo. After his Killing I was using Hellforge Hammer even in '''Act V. Archantyrael 07:29, March 5, 2010 (UTC) *shrug* my bad. not like i specificly said 'hey, evryone, waste there time trying to do this!' lol meh. thank you anyways.~^.^ zrac 07:42, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Bright yellow My eyes =/ --'DANDY ^_^' -- 10:42, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :That is the in-game color of rares, bright yellow. It's there to mark the items, same as blue for magic items and gold for uniques. - [[User:Danrr|'Danrr']]Talk 12:58, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I realize that, but it fails rather miserably since it has left me blind. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 11:25, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Elite upgrading The page contains this passage: " *'1 Lum Rune + 1 Pul Rune + 1 Perfect Emerald + Exceptional 'Unique Weapon= Elite Version of Weapon (Single Player and Ladder Only) :This formula changes the base item type from the exceptional to elite version. This does NOT convert the item to the Elite Unique version of the ExceptionalUnique Item.Unique itembonuses remain the same; only the item it's based on is upgraded. This can be used to upgrade Ethereal Items also. They will continue to be Ethereal after they are upgraded. You cannot do this formula unless you are using a Ladder Character. Also if the item is socketed, then jewels or runes and their mods will also remain." So at the beginning it tells me that it's single player and ladder only; then at near the bottom it tells me that it's ladder only. Well, which is it? Someone clarify please. Brainwasher5 (talk) 16:41, October 9, 2013 (UTC) I checked it out on the Arreat Summit, it's both Ladder and Single Player, meaning characters in nonladder and open Battle.net can't use that formula Breywood (talk) 12:20, October 10, 2013 (UTC)